


Fora dos planos

by sayan_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBSL, Denial of Feelings, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, baekhyun é boiola demais, baekhyun é lerdo, kyungsoo youtuber
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayan_girl/pseuds/sayan_girl
Summary: A primeira vez que Baekhyun viu Kyungsoo foi em 1080p, após longos cinco segundos de uma propaganda de Candy Crush e mais cinco de outra propaganda de um jogo qualquer que a ele não interessava, acarretando em alguns xingamentos nada corteses a escapar baixinho no silêncio da biblioteca – pobres dos estudantes universitários falidos que não têm condição financeira para arcar com a mensalidade do YouTube Premium. Baekhyun descreve o momento, até os dias atuais, como o grande divisor de águas em sua vida.Moisés está para o Mar Vermelho assim como Kyungsoo estava para Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Fora dos planos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erish/gifts).



> Nem acredito que consegui postar essa fanfic, meu deus. Foi bem o meme do incío de um sonho/deu tudo errado, mas deu tudo certo no final. 
> 
> Para minha amiga secreta, que tá começando a se aventurar no mundo de outros shipps e escolhendo logo um dos melhores do mundo pra mergulhar de cabeça. Chuchu, eu pude perceber pelo pouco que descobri de você que você é um anjinho que merece tudo de bom nesse mundo. E eu espero que essa fanfic, que eu escrevi com muito, muito carinho, possa te fazer sorrir bastante. 
> 
> Um muito obrigada enorme às adms do projeto por todo o suporte e paciência que vocês tiveram comigo. Obrigada por terem criado um evento tão incrível.  
> Obrigada à bae por ter a paciência de betar essa fanfic, você sempre salva minha vida, te amo <3

A primeira vez que Baekhyun viu Kyungsoo foi em 1080p, após longos cinco segundos de uma propaganda de  _ Candy Crush  _ e mais cinco de  _ outra _ propaganda de um jogo qualquer que a ele não interessava, acarretando em alguns xingamentos nada corteses a escapar baixinho no silêncio da biblioteca – pobres dos estudantes universitários falidos que não têm condição financeira para arcar com a mensalidade do  _ YouTube Premium _ . Baekhyun descreve o momento, até os dias atuais, como o grande divisor de águas em sua vida. 

Moisés está para o Mar Vermelho assim como Kyungsoo estava para Baekhyun. 

Não que Baekhyun fosse religioso; longe dele. Mas o impacto de descobrir a existência de Do Kyungsoo foi considerável, quase um marco. 

Quer dizer, não havia muito na vida de Baekhyun de que ele pudesse se orgulhar. Com recém completados 21 anos nas costas cansadas e mais matéria acumulada no sexto período de Jornalismo do que poeira debaixo da cama, a rotina monótona do Byun não passava de acordar atrasado para as aulas da manhã, ignorar a penca de trabalhos esperando para serem feitos em prol de uma boa soneca à tarde e passar a noite inteira acordado assistindo aos seus vídeos preferidos e aleatórios no YouTube, para então repetir o ciclo no dia seguinte. 

Em sua opinião, o algoritmo da plataforma funcionava de um jeito curioso. Porque era fácil sair de um looping de vídeos de gatinhos  _ vs _ plástico filme para outro ainda mais viciante de covers de bandas indies desconhecidas feitos por pessoas mais desconhecidas ainda. Gostava de conhecer talentos desvalorizados pela sociedade porque sentia que poderia facilmente ser um deles se tivesse investido em sair dos banheiros para cantar na frente de alguém. Chanyeol dizia que levava jeito para a coisa. 

Chanyeol também era um ótimo mentiroso. 

Mas as noites ao som de  _ Unbreak My Heart _ sob a ducha fria – novamente, universitários falidos precisam sempre pensar nas contas,  _ principalmente _ nas de luz – sem que os vizinhos reclamassem,, alimentavam a esperança dentro de Baekhyun de que ele poderia, sim, ser um vencedor do  _ The Voice.  _

Não tinha tantas chances quanto Kyungsoo, entretanto.

A  _ thumbnail _ do vídeo mostrava um rapaz de cabelos bem curtos – um jeitão de cabelo que estava crescendo após ter sido raspado –, olhos fechados e óculos redondos posicionados na ponta do nariz, os lábios cheinhos bem próximos ao microfone. O título, entretanto, foi o que lhe chamou a atenção.  _ The Middle — Wet | Cover By Do Kyungsoo _ . Não era uma música muito conhecida, mas era uma das quais Baekhyun mais gostava de ouvir quando para se desligar dos estresses que a vida de estudante que não conseguia estágio e não sabia quando se formaria trazia. 

E ele precisaria recorrer aos clichês mais irritantes para definir a voz de  _ dohksoo _ , como dizia no nome do canal – depois de stalkeá-lo por longos dias foi que Baekhyun descobriu o verdadeiro nome do garoto, em um vlog que ele fizera cozinhando. 

Não sabia se anjos existiam ou tinham uma carreira musical, mas Kyungsoo, definitivamente, soava como um. 

Com a voz macia que parecia mais como uma carícia nos ouvidos ou chocolate quente em um dia frio, o rapaz entoava cada nota com perfeição, o timbre perfeitamente adaptado, encaixado; como se a música fosse dele. Baekhyun nunca entendeu muito sobre arte em suas diferentes formas, mas ouvir Kyungsoo cantando era, definitivamente, a mais pura personificação da arte. 

Naquela noite, Baekhyun perdeu completamente a noção do tempo enquanto assistia vídeo após vídeo. O canal de Kyungsoo era relativamente antigo; ele produzia covers fazia um bom tempo, ao ponto de o Byun não conseguir chegar nem perto de assistir à metade. Não era grande em números, mas as visualizações alcançavam níveis razoavelmente impressionantes e Baekhyun borbulhar, no âmago, aquela ânsia de ver Kyungsoo sendo reconhecido pelo talento incrível que possuía. 

Será que ele tinha um fandom?

  
  


A segunda vez que Baekhyun viu Kyungsoo o fez duvidar se o destino ainda tinha aquela ideia fixa de fodê-lo de verde e amarelo ou se alguém estava mexendo pauzinhos para auxiliá-lo. 

Tudo aconteceu em uma segunda-feira quente e, para variar, estressante. Como de praxe, Baekhyun estava atrasado – que culpa tinha se Kyungsoo havia lançado outro cover incrível de uma de suas músicas preferidas e ele se sentira no dever de fazer  _ stream _ de boa parte dos vídeos dele? Por azar, era justamente para a aula da matéria na qual suas notas viviam sobre a corda bamba, oscilando entre péssimas e iminente reprovação. Ainda não entendia o sentido de haver  _ Inovação e Empreendedorismo _ na grade curricular de Jornalismo – talvez fosse isso que sua professora tentava tanto fazê-lo aprender – e, aparentemente, seu cérebro também se recusava a compreender, vide o desempenho trágico que vinha tendo nas aulas; 

O relógio não estava cooperando naquele dia e Baekhyun chegou à sala nos minutos finais. A senhorita Kim terminava de devolver os trabalhos entregues na semana anterior, ostentando aquele sorriso gentil e simpático que sequer hesitou em morrer rapidamente assim que ela avistou um Byun suado e ofegante adentrando o espaço.

— Boa noite, senhor Byun. — A mulher sequer ergueu os olhos para o sorriso amarelo de Baekhyun, que parou em frente à mesa enquanto a professora folheava os poucos trabalhos restantes em busca de seu nome. O moreno engoliu a seco,

— Senhorita Kim, eu sinto muito, ontem eu- — O Byun até tentou usar uma das dezenas de desculpas que se pegara formulando no caminho até a sala, mas recebeu apenas um abanar de mãos para que parasse de se esforçar tanto para justificar o injustificável. Era o segundo semestre em que a senhora Kim lecionava alguma matéria para uma turma na qual Baekhyun se inscrevera; ela já estava calejada. 

— Guarde as desculpas para alguém que acredite nelas, senhor Byun. Aqui está o trabalho da semana passada. — Baekhyun torceu os lábios antes de pegar o papel que era estendido em sua direção, os olhos tremendo.  _ 4,3.  _ — Me sinto no dever de informar que, caso não reprove por falta, será por média. 

Não era como se Baekhyun nunca tivesse reprovado em alguma matéria ou seu CR fosse algo a se admirar. No entanto, quando a única coisa em que você consegue pensar é, finalmente, ter o diploma em mãos, reprovar é o pior que pode acontecer.

— Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Uma prova final, algum trabalho extra…? — Recorrendo à voz mansa e ao olhar mais suplicante que conseguia produzir, Baekhyun teve êxito em ganhar a atenção da docente, que hesitou enquanto juntava os materiais para sair da sala. — Eu realmente não posso reprovar, senhorita Kim.

— A avaliação suplementar é em duas semanas e contempla o conteúdo de todo o semestre. Estude bastante e não se atrase, senhor Byun. Caso sinta dificuldade com a matéria, você pode recorrer ao monitor; o e-mail dele está no quadro perto da porta. — pendurando a bolsa no ombro, a mulher respirou fundo, direcionando ao Byun um olhar complacente — Estou torcendo por você, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun com certeza mandaria sua história para aquele perfil do  _ Twitter _ sobre a humanidade ainda ter salvação.

A verdade verdadeira  _ mesmo _ era que Baekhyun talvez fosse um pouco lerdinho. Apesar da inteligência indiscutível, às vezes o rapaz levava algum tempo para processar certas informações e acontecimentos. Talvez fosse por conta de todo o sono que o Byun sentia constantemente; ele nunca saberia dizer. Mas não eram poucas as situações em que alguém precisava lhe explicar uma piada ou um trocadilho, por exemplo. 

Foi por essas e outras que o jornalista em formação não associou o e-mail ao nome ou o nome à pessoa quando, no mesmo momento em que soube que sua vida acadêmica  _ ainda _ tinha alguma salvação, rapidamente tirou o celular do bolso e redigiu um e-mail ao endereço eletrônico impresso em um papel preso ao quadro de avisos da sala. Por mais que tenha soado familiar em sua cabeça, Baekhyun sequer deu bola para o fato de que digitava para  _ kyung_s00.doh@outlook.com _ , em tons de desespero que mesmo através de um texto eram fáceis de se identificar, que “ _ pelo amor de deus, eu preciso de ajuda com umas dúvidas sobre a matéria da avaliação suplementar e você é o meu salvador, eu imploro misericórdia. Quando podemos marcar a monitoria? Atenciosamente, Byun Baekhyun.” _

Porque você precisa ser cordial de alguma maneira.

A resposta chegou poucas horas depois e Baekhyun roeu apenas um terço das unhas da mão na espera. O alívio que sentiu ao ler o texto do e-mail foi indescritível.

“ _ Boa tarde, Baekhyun. _

_ Estou no departamento às segundas, quartas e sextas, das 13 às 17h. Dá um pulinho aqui e nós conversamos sobre como eu posso te ajudar, pode ser? _

_ Estarei te esperando.” _

Baekhyun encarou o relógio em seu pulso – sinceramente, ainda se perguntava o porquê de usar um já que sempre chegava atrasado – e sentiu que, talvez, o universo finalmente estivesse do seu lado. Ainda eram três e meia da tarde e a caminhada até o departamento não levava mais de 5 minutos. Se tudo desse certo, ainda naquele dia conseguiria algum progresso e as coisas ainda teriam salvação.

Apressando os passos pelos corredores, Baekhyun ignorou alguns acenos que recebeu de pessoas que talvez conhecesse e praticamente voou até a sala do departamento – aprendera em  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine _ que andar rápido era muito mais efetivo do que correr e o Byun sedentário dentro de si agradecia pelos ensinamentos. A porta entreaberta não o impediu de dar dois toquinhos suaves e aguardar a autorização para entrar, que veio segundos depois envolta em um tom morno e macio. 

O bom de ser um pouquinho mais devagar para captar as coisas ao redor ajudava Baekhyun a não se surpreender tão facilmente, então o rapaz não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez em que fora pego de surpresa. Conseguia contar as situações nos dedos. 

Aquela segunda-feira, entretanto, era uma das poucas que entrava na lista. 

Pobres dos divertidamentes de Baekhyun que entraram em curto quando o moreno pôs os olhos na única pessoa presente na sala do departamento. 

Não era como se Kyungsoo fosse algum tipo de celebridade. Ele era um cara comum, estudante universitário, que gostava de cantar e postava vídeos no YouTube. O número de inscritos em seu canal nem era tão grande; beirava 500 pessoas. Mas a admiração que Baekhyun sentia por ele fazia parecer que estava frente a frente com a Beyoncé. 

Havia ainda o pequeno grande fato de que o filho da puta conseguia ser estupidamente mais bonito pessoalmente. Com os cabelos escuros curtos, os óculos redondos pendendo na ponta do nariz e o jeito como ele empurrou a armação para cima, exibindo, de bandeja, o braço forte apertado na camiseta preta. Baekhyun não gostou nem um pouco de como seu coração pareceu pular uma batida e depois acelerou desesperadamente quando Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos e sorriu. 

— Oi, você deve ser o Baekhyun… — Porra, até falando ele precisava fazer carinho em seus ouvidos bem como fazia quando cantava? Chegava a ser injusto ter  _ aquela  _ aparência e soar daquele jeito. 

_ Tenha dó de nós, pobres mortais, Kyungsoo.  _ Baekhyun pensou antes de balançar a cabeça discretamente e recobrar o pouco de dignidade que ainda possuía. Sorrindo pequeno, assentiu, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Kyungsoo, que já esperava ser cumprimentado de volta fazia alguns poucos segundos. 

— Sim, sou eu. 

Kyungsoo não parava de sorrir e as palmas das mãos de Baekhyun estavam começando a coçar de uma maneira incômoda, então ele as esfregou na calça jeans, desviando o olhar do desenho bonito dos lábios que, tarde demais, percebeu formarem um coração quase perfeito. 

Só faltava o cara ser cheiroso para completar a desgraça. 

E Baekhyun sempre se arrependia de como conseguia se foder ainda mais quando desejava que a vida pegasse leve consigo.

Porque o perfume forte e gostoso que invadiu suas narinas quando se aproximou após um menear de mãos do Do foi quase como um soco no meio da cara. Baekhyun não era tão fã de odores amadeirados, mas Kyungsoo devia ser algum tipo de bruxo, porque aquele cheiro nunca fora tão agradável ao olfato de Baekhyun. 

— Vem, vamos começar logo, você parecia bem desesperado no e-mail. — O Byun quis odiar o sorrisinho divertido e  _ quase _ debochado que brincou no cantinho dos lábios de Kyungsoo, mas se pegou achando bonitinho demais, então deixou passar. Em silêncio, sentou-se ao lado de Baekhyun na mesa redonda no cantinho da sala. Kyungsoo tinha um notebook aberto sobre a mesa e algumas folhas soltas espalhadas por perto. 

— Trabalho ou prova? — o Byun perguntou, apontando para a bagunça com um aceno de cabeça, mantendo a mochila no colo e abraçando-a como se ela fosse protegê-lo de algo. Kyungsoo tirou os óculos para massagear os olhos e esfregou os dedos pelos cabelos curtinhos. Baekhyun engoliu a seco. 

— Monografia. 

— Putz. 

— Pois é. 

Os dois balançaram a cabeça e deixaram o silêncio recair sobre ambos, preenchido apenas pelo som das teclas do computador sendo apertadas em uma velocidade admirável. Kyungsoo, então, fechou o notebook e arrumou os papeis, finalmente focando em Baekhyun. 

— Vamos lá, me fala do que você precisa. 

E então Baekhyun explicou sua situação e a chance que recebera da senhorita Kim, enquanto Kyungsoo assentia e prestava atenção em tudo que falava. Ao fim, o Do encarava o tampo da mesa de maneira pensativa, logo erguendo os olhos e sorrindo um pouco. 

— A gente vai dar um jeito, não vou te deixar reprovar. 

Baekhyun queria poderia dizer que seu coração não pareceu a Dayane dos Santos durante as Olímpiadas quando o moreno colocou a mão sobre a sua ao dizer aquilo, mas, mesmo horas depois, deitado em sua cama e encarando o teto enquanto tentava dormir, o Byun não conseguia esquecer como cada músculo de seu corpo formigou sob o toque. 

  
  


Uma vez que tinham apenas duas semanas para que Baekhyun aprendesse o conteúdo de seis meses, Kyungsoo abriu uma exceção e cedeu todos os dias de sua semana ao rapaz, que aceitou a oferta de bom grado e todos os dias se encontrava com o Do após o horário de almoço. O Byun levava as dúvidas que acumulava após passar a madrugada com a cara nos livros e Kyungsoo ajudava-o a sanar cada uma delas. 

Era quarta-feira da última semana que Baekhyun tinha antes da prova na semana seguinte, e ele almoçava com Chanyeol antes de sua sessão diária de estudos com Kyungsoo. 

— Me deixa ver se eu entendi… — o Park mexia os hashis no ar, gesticulando e quase molhando Baekhyun com água de ramen. — Seu crush do YouTube agora é seu monitor e o seu destino na matéria ‘tá nas mãos dele?

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, atirando um guardanapo sujo na forma de bolinha bem no meio da testa do melhor amigo. 

— Ele não é meu crush, Chanyeol. — Resmungou, enquanto se entupia de macarrão instantâneo, enchendo as bochechas ligeiramente coradas de comida para poder pensar antes de falar qualquer coisa que fosse entregá-lo demais. Tudo bem que o sorriso de Kyungsoo fazia doideiras com seu coração e o tremor nas mãos sempre que estavam juntos não era lá tão normal, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa, certo? — Mas, é… é isso aí. 

— Baekhyun, usa essa cara de pau pra mentir pra qualquer outra pessoa, menos pra mim. Eu te conheço melhor que a sua mãe. — Não era mentira, até porque Chanyeol e Baekhyun cresceram juntos, então não havia nada que um não soubesse sobre o outro. E isso incluía, principalmente, saber quando um dos dois estava gostando de alguém. 

Se alguém perguntasse qual era o grande problema em estar caidinho por Kyungsoo, Baekhyun não saberia muito bem como responder sem parecer uma criança birrenta. Porque a verdade era que, de fato, não havia nada de errado em estar afim do mais novo – mais um detalhe curioso que acabara descobrindo sobre o rapaz. 

Naqueles poucos dias que passaram juntos, Baekhyun descobriu que Kyungsoo era bem mais do que um cara bonito, inteligente e talentoso. O Do sempre se lembrava de levar algum doce para o Byun, fosse um pedaço de torta do restaurante universitário, fosse apenas um bombom que comprara no caminho até a sala do departamento; ele nunca se esquecia do moreno. 

Kyungsoo também era extremamente paciente e se tornara uma das poucas pessoas que não perdia a cabeça com a lerdeza de Baekhyun. Pelo contrário, ele apenas ria e repetia a explicação quantas vezes fossem necessárias, sem perder o sorriso. 

Entretanto, uma das coisas que talvez mais tenha chamado a atenção do Byun – provavelmente a mais influente na maneira como o rapaz começava a se sentir pelo outro – era como Kyungsoo mandava mensagem todo dia perguntando se Baekhyun havia chegado seguro em casa. Na primeira vez, a conversa se limitou a apenas uma resposta afirmativa de sua parte e uma figurinha engraçadinha enviada pelo Do. No dia seguinte, no entanto, Kyungsoo acabou puxando assunto sobre uma série que Baekhyun mencionara durante os estudos e, quando deu por si, era pouco mais de três da madrugada quando finalmente se despediram para ir dormir. 

A partir dali, Baekhyun ligava para Kyungsoo quando sentava para estudar à noite e o moreno lhe fazia companhia, vez ou outra pegando no sono antes de conseguir desligar. E o Byun talvez gostasse muito de ouvir a respiração compassada de Kyungsoo do outro lado da linha enquanto se afundava nos textos de Inovação e Empreendedorismo. 

O contato mais íntimo entre eles também mudou a dinâmica das tardes de estudo. Com o passar dos dias, o clima ficava mais leve e descontraído, e Baekhyun até se permitia deitar o rosto no ombro de Kyungsoo quando ficava cansado demais, não confessando, nem para si mesmo, o quanto gostava do cafuné que os dedos calejados faziam em seus cabelos. Ou do sorriso bonito que Kyungsoo abria sempre que Baekhyun passava pela porta. Ou de quando o moreno cantarolava baixinho, para depois cair na risada quando o Byun reclamava que a cantoria o deixava desconcentrado. Ou do cheiro gostoso que parecia ficar impregnado em suas roupas porque os dois se sentavam tão estupidamente grudados, como se espaço pessoal não fosse tão importante assim. 

É, talvez Baekhyun estivesse um pouquinho encrencado. 

Mas Chanyeol não precisava saber daquilo. 

Revirando os olhos novamente, Baekhyun checou o relógio, não sabendo se o sentimento que borbulhou em seu estômago era alívio por poder se livrar de Chanyeol ou ansiedade para ver Kyungsoo. Preferiu acreditar que era a primeira opção.

— Eu sei que você não faz nada o dia inteiro além de encher minha paciência, mas eu preciso ir ou vou me atrasar. — Levantando-se e batendo farelos imaginários para fora da roupa, Baekhyun ignorou o sorriso irritante que o melhor amigo ostentava e colocou a mochila nas costas, bem a tempo de ver a tela de seu celular acendendo sobre a mesa. O nome de Kyungsoo apareceu na barra de notificações e o Byun se odiou por sorrir quase involuntariamente. 

Maldito cantor desconhecido bonitinho e inteligente. 

Deslizou a notificação para a direita a fim de apagá-la e enfiou o aparelho no bolso, sabendo que sua reação não havia passado despercebida. Chanyeol sorria ainda mais, se é que era possível, e só restou ao Byun erguer o dedo do meio na direção do mais alto quando passou a caminhar para longe ao som da voz desafinada de seu melhor amigo cantando que ele e Kyungsoo estavam debaixo da árvore se  _ bei-jan-do! _

Minutos depois, enquanto fechava a porta do departamento atrás de si e era recebido pelo sorriso largo de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pensava que talvez a ideia não fosse tão ruim assim. 

  
  
  


— Pelo amor de deus, como você consegue gostar dessa matéria, Kyungsoo? — O barulho da testa de Baekhyun se chocando contra a mesa quando o rapaz se rendeu ao cansaço da quarta hora seguida de estudos arrancou uma risada contida de Kyungsoo. Já era sexta-feira e aquele era o último dia que tinham para fechar a matéria do semestre, uma vez que a prova do Byun era na segunda-feira. Kyungsoo até se ofereceu para ajudá-lo no fim de semana, mas Baekhyun não queria abusar ainda mais da boa vontade do Do e recusou a proposta sem nem mesmo hesitar.

Só não entendeu muito bem o porquê do olhar um pouco amuado de Kyungsoo após sua rejeição, mas não deu tanta atenção ao pensamento. 

Como havia se tornado hábito, não demorou muito para Baekhyun sentir os dedos do mais novo em seus cabelos, penteando os fios ligeiramente compridos, e o moreno nunca se acostumaria à maneira com que aquele gesto o fazia querer quase ronronar, como um gatinho satisfeito. 

— Na verdade, eu odeio, foi uma das piores matérias que eu já estudei. Mas, incrivelmente, me saí muito bem nela e a senhorita Kim me chamou para ser monitor. Como um dinheirinho extra sempre é bom, eu topei. — Kyungsoo explicou, dando de ombros e arqueando as sobrancelhas quando Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e o encarou com um olhar ultrajado. 

— Safado, pilantra, capitalista! — Acusou o Byun, fazendo o rapaz de óculos explodir em uma gargalhada divertida – e gostosa demais – que reverberou por todo o ambiente. Baekhyun detestou como o som o levou a sorrir, quase meio apatetado, fez seu coração acelerar de um jeito ridículo. 

— Ei, minha Netflix não se paga sozinha, ok? Às vezes a gente precisa se vender ao sistema. — Erguendo as mãos em rendimento, o Do piscou um dos olhos, sorrindo brincalhão. Baekhyun desviou o olhar; precisava de ar fresco e era difícil respirar com o maldito perfume de Kyungsoo empesteando o ambiente. 

— Depois dessa eu vou até comprar um bombom. O pernalonga comunista teria vergonha de você. — Brincou, tentando, daquela vez, não dar muita bola para a risada do monitor. Catou algumas moedinhas na mochila e se dirigiu à porta, sendo parado pela voz de Kyungsoo quando girou a maçaneta.

— Baek, — pois é, já estavam na fase dos apelidos mais íntimos e o Byun não aguentava o que aquilo fazia consigo — posso usar seu computador para pesquisar uma coisa? O meu ficou sem bateria e eu esqueci meu carregador em casa. 

Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros, recebendo um sorriso agradecido como resposta. Se permitiu sorrir de volta e andou rapidamente pelos corredores da faculdade em direção à lanchonete que havia no primeiro andar do bloco em que estavam e que vendia a torta de limão preferida de Kyungsoo.

Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco emocionado demais? As chances eram bem grandes. E, por mais que tentasse controlar a síndrome de adolescente boiola que tomava conta de qualquer parte racional sua quando Kyungsoo sorria, nem sempre tinha tanto êxito. Como na noite anterior, em que não se controlara e mandara uma foto para o Do, na qual apareciam apenas a tela de seu computador e os últimos textos que precisava ler para a prova, com a legenda “ _ saudades do meu monitor preferido” _ – porque Kyungsoo não poderia receber ligações naquele dia. O rapaz respondeu com uma figurinha de um gatinho triste comendo um pote de alfaces e “ _ saudades também, meu bem” _ .

Baekhyun nunca soube que poderia sorrir tanto. 

Mas a dor nos cantinhos de seus lábios na manhã seguinte não eram qualquer coisa. 

De início, pensou que pudesse ser seu lado de fã subindo à cabeça, porque, afinal, ainda acompanhava os vídeos de Kyungsoo e se pegava cada vez mais admirado com o trabalho do moreno. No entanto, percebeu que o Kyungsoo YouTuber era apenas uma parte da pessoa incrível que vinha conhecendo um pouco mais dia após dia. A bem da verdade, pouco sabia sobre o Do semanas atrás, e era engraçado como descobrir as nuances e os pequenos detalhes que o compunham fora ridiculamente natural. 

Não demorou a perceber que não precisava desgostar do Kyungsoo que gostava de torta de limão, chorava com filmes da Disney e era ratinho de academia para continuar admirando o cantor talentoso cuja voz nunca deixava de conquistá-lo a cada cover postado. Os diferentes tipos de carinho que sentia pelos dois poderiam, facilmente, coexistir dentro de seu peito. 

O problema era que talvez, só talvez, Baekhyun ainda não tivesse absorvido e aceitado a ideia tão bem.

Quando voltou à sala do departamento, pouco mais de dez minutos depois, segurando uma sacolinha com uma garrafa de água e uma fatia de torta para Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se aproximou em silêncio, porque o rapaz usava fones de ouvido e parecia focado na tela do notebook; o Byun só queria dar um sustinho. 

Mas quem acabou levando um susto foi o próprio Baekhyun. 

Assim que pôs os olhos na guia que Kyungsoo tinha aberta no computador, o coração do Byun foi parar na boca. A página era do YouTube; o vídeo, do próprio Kyungsoo. E estaria tudo bem, se Baekhyun não soubesse que aquele era o cover a que assistira repetidas vezes na noite anterior antes de somente minimizar a janela e fechar o notebook para dormir, só voltando a abri-lo no dia seguinte, durante a sessão de monitoria. Não abriram o navegador, apenas o  _ Word _ para terminar o resumo que usaria para estudar no fim de semana, e aquela aba incriminatória ficara esquecida. 

Baekhyun queria ser um avestruz, para cavar um buraco na terra e enfiar a cabeça. 

Para seu azar, Kyungsoo foi rápido em sentir sua presença e arrancou os fones ao se virar para encará-lo. Naqueles longos minutos em que se fitaram sob o mais completo silêncio, o Byun se arrependeu de existir. 

— Você vê meus vídeos… — A voz do moreno era pesada com divertimento, o que, lá no fundo, foi um alívio. Não era deboche, não era zombaria; apenas… divertimento. Como se Kyungsoo achasse engraçadinho e bonitinho o fato de que Baekhyun tinha um de seus vídeos aberto no computador. 

Só que Baekhyun queria bater pé e negar. Talvez porque fosse muito além de negar  _ somente _ o fato de que assistia aos vídeos do rapaz. Beirava o campo de negar sentimentos e, bem, era o que vinha fazendo de melhor nos últimos dias. 

— Que vídeos? — O mais velho ainda tentou negar e desconversar, se apressando para fechar o notebook com força e socá-lo dentro da mochila, aproveitando para catar seus materiais espalhados pela mesa. Não conseguiria ficar ali por muito mais tempo.

— Os meus covers… Você é inscrito no meu canal e vê os meus vídeos. — O tom de Kyungsoo deixava claro que ele queria rir e, por mais Baekhyun soubesse que não era de um jeito ruim, ainda fazia seu estômago doer. 

Nunca gostou de ser pego no pulo. 

— Eu não sei do que você tá falando. 

— Baekhyun, meu vídeo tava aberto no seu navegador. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, esticando a mão para agarrar o pulso do Byun, mas o moreno foi mais rápido em desviar quando apressou os passos até a porta. 

Pelo menos o departamento estava vazio. 

— Deve ter aberto sozinho, naquelas coisas de reprodução automática. 

— Você tá inscrito no meu canal, Byun Baekhyun. 

— Certeza de que eu cliquei por engano, essas coisas acontecem. — Baekhyun deu de ombros e sequer olhou para trás quando abriu a porta, passando por ela como um flash. Se dignou a, ao menos, dar alguma desculpa esfarrapada que não enganaria ninguém, mas talvez o ajudaria a dormir à noite. — Preciso alimentar meu gato, a gente se vê depois!

— Mas você é alérgico a gatos! — Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de bater a porta atrás de si e desatar a correr pelos corredores, torcendo para que um portal para outro mundo se abrisse bem à sua frente. 

O almoxarifado da faculdade ia ter de servir. 

  
  


Fazia 3 semanas – e contando – que Baekhyun fugia de Kyungsoo como um prisioneiro fugindo da polícia. Depois que o deixara falando sozinho na sala do departamento, o moreno simplesmente desapareceu das redes sociais e se recusou a ter qualquer contato com o mais novo.

No sábado, o Do tentou conseguir alguma resposta ao mandar mensagens à tarde e à noite, mas pareceu entender que o silêncio de Baekhyun significava que ele não queria conversar. O Byun passou o fim de semana tentando focar no resumo que haviam preparado juntos, dando tudo de si para absorver o máximo de conteúdo possível no menor espaço de tempo. Pela primeira vez, dormiu cedo no domingo.

Na segunda-feira, Baekhyun foi capaz de acordar ao som do primeiro dos três alarmes que havia programado, o que permitiu que se arrumasse com calma enquanto repetia os tópicos principais da matéria, tentando não deixar os pensamentos se desviarem para qualquer outra coisa. Nem mesmo para a mensagem que recebera de Kyungsoo poucos minutos depois de ter acordado.

**Soo:**

_ Ei, eu não sei se você vai ver isso _

_ Mas boa prova, Baek. _

_ Eu acredito em você.  _

Aquela talvez tenha sido a prova mais tranquila que Baekhyun já fizera em toda sua vida. Nunca ficara tão seguro de si respondendo 5 questões enormes e discursivas e, ao sair da sala uma hora e meia depois, pensou que estudar um pouco mais de vez em quando não era tão ruim assim. 

Os dedos formigaram para que enviasse uma mensagem a Kyungsoo contando do quão bem havia se saído, mas o celular permanece no bolso a tarde inteira. Não vibrou sob a chegada de nenhuma notificação nova e Baekhyun agradecia um pouco por ter sido deixado quieto. Jurou para si mesmo que, dali a alguns dias, responderia o Do. 

Mas os dias viraram semanas e as semanas quase completaram um mês inteiro. Kyungsoo só tornou a procurá-lo quando os resultados da prova saíram – é claro que ele teria acesso às notas –, parabenizando-o pelo 10 que conseguira obter. Novamente, Baekhyun não respondeu. 

Sabia que estava sendo um babaca de marca maior, mas suas mãos ainda tremiam quando pensava em ter qualquer contato com o Do e ele sabia que não teria ideia do que fazer quando tivesse que confrontá-lo novamente. Protelaria ao máximo para que tal dia demorasse a chegar.

Deveria saber, no entanto, que o destino nunca esteve ao seu lado.

— Sabe, você pretendia se esconder de mim por mais quanto tempo? — Se assombrações existiam, a voz de Kyungsoo bem ao pé do ouvido de Baekhyun era uma bela confirmação de que, sim, elas eram muito reais. E não sabia como fora capaz de engolir o grito que subiu por sua garganta, mas, de alguma maneira, conseguiu manter sua reputação de bom frequentador da biblioteca a salvo. 

A movimentação, entretanto, atraiu a atenção das poucas pessoas que estudavam nas mesas próximas e, querendo evitar os olhares feios que já começava a ganhar, Baekhyun se levantou às pressas e puxou Kyungsoo pelo pulso para um cantinho mais isolado e pouco frequentado da biblioteca, perto dos livros de física quântica. 

— Como você me achou? — Foi a primeira coisa que escapou por seus lábios quando se pegou encarando o motivo de suas noites sem dormir bem de pertinho. O cabelo de Kyungsoo estava um bocadinho mais comprido e os olhos envoltos por profundas olheiras; talvez ele não estivesse dormindo bem também. 

Uma vez que a adrenalina começou a se dissipar, as pernas de Baekhyun passaram a tremer, só não sabia se pelo nervosismo que corria por suas veias, ou se pela proximidade de Kyungsoo. Era provável que fosse um pouco dos dois. 

— Chanyeol me falou. — O Do deus de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura. Baekhyun nunca se cansaria de repetir o quanto odiava o estilo casual de Kyungsoo que só o deixava mais atraente. 

— Como?

— Eu fui te procurar na sua sala de aula, mas você não tava. Quando eu saí, o Chanyeol tava me esperando do lado de fora. Eu nem sabia que ele me conhecia. Aí ele falou algo como  _ “cara, meu amigo Baekhyun quer ficar com você” _ e eu me senti na quinta série, mas foi engraçado. E então ele me contou onde você se escondeu dessa vez. — Por mais que a voz de Kyungsoo soasse descontraída, os olhos dele não sorriam junto com os lábios bonitos. 

Talvez o contato constante demais tenha feito Baekhyun aprender a ler os tons de castanho nos olhos de Kyungsoo e também a gostar do quão transparente o olhar do mais novo sempre conseguia ser. Eram os orbes mais sinceros que um dia cruzaram com os seus, algo que o conquistara desde o primeiro dia. Era fácil, então, saber exatamente o que o Do sentia enquanto o encarava.

O misto de saudade, mágoa e confusão socou o ar para fora de seus pulmões.

A diferença era que, daquela vez, Baekhyun não queria mais correr.

— Por que você fugiu de mim? 

— Eu não sei… 

— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? — Baekhyun nunca ouviu tanta chateação na voz de Kyungsoo; ele soava quase como uma criança magoada e o Byun se odiou em níveis extraordinários. 

— Não, Soo! Claro que não! 

— Então… Por que, Baek?

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, se perguntando como Kyungsoo encontrou em si próprio a doçura para tocar seu rosto com o polegar e fazer um carinho em sua bochecha. Mas se permitiu desfrutar do toque, limpando a mente de toda a confusão que fizera de ambos no pouco tempo que tiveram de convivência. Precisava ajeitar as coisas.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — Começou, quase querendo segurar a própria voz, que se derramava, baixa e frágil. — Eu só… surtei. Por muito tempo, eu fui negando que tinha alguma acontecendo entre a gente, e eu não faço ideia do porquê. Quando você descobriu sobre o canal, eu senti que as coisas seguiriam por um caminho que eu não sabia se tava pronto pra seguir também. E eu surtei. Eu não sou tão bom assim com sentimentos...

De cabeça baixa, o Byun não notou o olhar cada vez mais confuso de Kyungsoo, que o fez erguer o rosto com um toque sutil sob seu queixo, tombando a cabeça para o lado como um filhotinho confuso.

Baekhyun nunca quis beijá-lo tanto. 

— Mas o que tem de errado em você conhecer o meu canal e gostar do meu trabalho, mas também ser meu amigo e beijar minha boca de vez em quando?

Ah, a pergunta de um milhão de doláres.

E, para a qual, nem mesmo Baekhyun tinha uma resposta. 

Porque não havia problema nenhum.

_ Puta merda, Byun Baekhyun _ .

— Nada… Não tem nada de errado! — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, realização estampada em seu rosto. — Meu deus, tá tudo bem em eu admirar seu trabalho e querer beijar a sua boca! Eu não vou parecer um louco?

— Não, Baekhyun. 

— E eu posso também dizer que tô apaixonado por você? — Se arrependeu no minuto em que a frase escapou por seus lábios, principalmente diante da surpresa e do choque no rosto de Kyungsoo. Chegou a recuar alguns passos, mas o sorriso que o Do abriu em seguida o fez estagnar sobre os próprios pés e tremer com as batidas que seu coração pulou.

— Seria bom ter meus sentimentos retribuídos, sabe…

E então o silêncio mais confortável da via de Baekhyun recaiu sobre ambos. Sorrindo, eles conversavam pelos olhares; Kyungsoo o desculpava por ser um tapado idiota e Baekhyun pedia todas as chances possíveis para se redimir. A primeira delas acontecendo quando seus olhos foram atraídos para os lábios de Kyungsoo como um ímã.

— Você quer tanto me beijar… — Kyungsoo provocou, uma risadinha sapeca escapando quando Baekhyun estreitou os olhos e se aproximou um pouco mais até encurralá-lo no cantinho, entre a parede e a estante de livros. 

— Talvez eu queira, e daí?

— Precisa de um convite formal?

E talvez não estivesse nos planos do Byun para aquela tarde ter o Do correndo as mãos por seus braços e embrenhando os dedos em seus cabelos quando o puxou pelos passadores de cinto da calça jeans. Muito menos se afundar nos lábios fartos e perder completamente a não de tempo, espaço e de quem era. Não estava em seus planos ter o fôlego roubado tantas vezes por ter um Kyungsoo insaciável buscando por sua boca de novo e de novo e  _ de novo _ . 

Mas Baekhyun nunca foi um cara planejado. 

E, se fosse para planejar algo, que começasse com para onde levaria Kyungsoo no primeiro encontro dos dois. 


End file.
